


Our Skies

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: Rabbit Arthur x Eagle Alfred [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bunny Arthur, Domestic Fluff, Eagle Alfred, Fluff, Flying, Kissing, M/M, Roses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur is anxious about Alfred's love towards him. After all, what's so special about him? Compared to Alfred, he wasn't so special at all.However, Alfred thinks he's wrong. Very wrong.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Rabbit Arthur x Eagle Alfred [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Our Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Bird Alfred and bunny Arthur. So cute. Must write. This one is kinda directly connected to another fic I wrote last year, but no one really needs to read it in order to understand this one. You don't have to go back and read it if you don't wanna. 
> 
> Here's the fic anyway.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134040
> 
> So lots and lots of fluff. Enjoy! ^^

Arthur was almost weary of Alfred.

He wasn't scared, not by any means. How could he ever be scared of Alfred? The very thought sounded so wrong. He was bright and big and warm and just….Alfred. He felt safe in his presence, warm...dare he say….happy?

No he wasn't scared of Alfred. He was just nervous, he supposed. Why?

Alfred says he loves him.

Alfred said he loved him. Three days ago, he announced to Arthur that the rabbit's feelings weren't unrequited. The bright and happy eagle….loved him. He had held him lovingly in his arms, and told him that he was cherished. All this time Arthur had thought Alfred never even wanted to look his way like that. He couldn't be more than a friend at best, just a nice little friend to talk to, and that's all.

But Alfred loved him. Loved Arthur. Loved him.

He didn't understand.

Why him?

He didn't feel Alfred wasn't serious. He was no idiot. He may have been some little rabbit, but he was far from dumb. He saw the look in Alfred's eyes and knew it was true. Alfred was easy to read, him and his big smiles and bright, blue eyes. He knew the raptor was telling the truth, meaning every word of love and admiration he spoke. It was no lie. No false leading.

That wasn't the problem. He just….why him?

He stared at Alfred, who sat on a cushioned chair, looking around idly as Arthur stood in the tiny kitchen that shared the same room as his living area. It was a very small cottage, cosy and tucked away under the wood of the trees. Arthur had built it himself. It was only two rooms, barely even so, for his bed simply sat up on a large wooden platform accessible by the ladder in the room he was in. 

He never expected to see Alfred inside his house. He had seen him about, seen him in wide open spaces, but never this far in the forest. It was an enclosed space, and Arthur knew how those kinds of spaces weren't Alfred's ideal area. He never expected Alfred to ever step anywhere near where he lived, and here he was. Here he was.

And even more strange, he was making the bird tea. How weird. He wanted tea. He didn't seem like the tea type at all, and yet he accepted. He didn't understand. Why was he here? Why did he care? Why did he say those words three days ago? It was all just so confusing. 

Arthur tried his best not to let his hands shake as he walked over with an old teapot and two equally old cups laid on a tray. His heart sped up as he saw Alfred look in his direction and smile. It made Arthur nervous, excited, confused, and happy, all at once.

He kept his head down and eyes out of the eagle's gaze as he laid the tray on the small, rickety old table. Alfred sat up, scooting to the edge of the seat, a feather or two bouncing off his wings as he did. Arthur watched them, swearing to pick them up later. He used to never get to see Alfred's feathers, only finding one after the raptor had left one day. It was a new found joy that he now could have as many as he reasonably liked.

"Here. It's hot." The rabbit said, handing a little steaming cup to the other. Alfred gently took it, smiling warmly at Arthur. It scared him. It enlightened him. It was everything.

"Thanks, Artie." Alfred said, voice warm and cheerful. Just like him. Arthur only nodded, limbs close together against his body as he took his own cup of tea. He didn't sip immediately, eyes latching on Alfred as he lifted the cups to his lips

"This is good tea." Alfred said, smiling as he brought the cup away from his lips, licking at them as he did. Arthur felt his stomach do a flip. Those lips were bright pink and so tantalizing. He suddenly thinks he hasn't kissed them enough. It had only been three days since their relationship began, but even still. 

"Thank you." Arthur said quietly, slightly happy that Alfred had complimented his tea, slightly bewildered that Alfred was even drinking his tea.

"So, how's the old wounds healing?" Alfred said casually.

Arthur sighed audibly. This was a daily ritual of sorts right now; Alfred checking the cuts and bruises he had received from a recent bear attack. "They're fine. They'll be gone in just a few days."

"That's good." Alfred said, smile growing. "Can I have a look?"

Arthur's freckled cheeks grew red. "I said I'm fine.

Alfred frowned. "Oh come on, please?"

Arthur's cheeks blushed harder. He was still embarrassed whenever Alfred saw his skin bare, even if he was simply asked to just take off his cloak, but Alfred's gaze was so...obvious to him. Lingering. It made Arthur's skin buzz and his stomach make an escape attempt through his mouth. It wasn't exactly a feeling he welcomed with open arms. 

"Please?" Alfred repeated after silence. Arthur's looked up and his heart melted. Oh, god damn. It was those stupid puppy dog eyes! He was doomed! Arthur's lower lip quivered as he stared at those eyes. God damm. 

He sighed, putting down the tea cup. "Fine." he said stiffly, trying hard not to make it sound like such a bad deal, even though he thought it to be. He untied the string wrapped around the rose brooch he wore, slowly, neatly shrugging off his old emerald cloak, fully exposing his short-sleeved tunic. 

Alfred smiled at his premature victory, scooting even closer. Arthur's face turned ripe with pink, Alfred's knowing, loving gaze making him nervous, happy, embarrassed. He bit his lip as Alfred took ahold of his arm, examining the makeshift bandages. His fingers prodded at the tip. "Mind if I take these off? It might hurt."

"No. Just be slow." Arthur's murmured, eyes watching Alfred's big, tanned hands begin to peel away at the bandages. Soon, the wounds were exposed.

"I know I say this a lot, but still really kinda sorry I let this happen to ya." Alfred said, running his fingers over a rather large expanse of skin that was now dried blood.

Arthur found a smile tugging at his lips. A little smirk, a thing that was normal with Alfred, platonic or romantic. "You've apologized almost ten times, big git."

"You almost died though!" Alfred said, worried grin gracing his features. "I should've been there sooner. You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

It was weird to Arthur, how much the other seemed to care. It overwhelmed him. "I'm fine. You know that. I'm not some delicate doll. I may not be a predator, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to lay over and die."

Alfred laughed, his remorseful mood lifting. "Yeah I know, sorry Art, but still! I can't do that to you!"

"Really?" Arthur tested, eyebrows growing furrowed. Oh geez.

"Yeah, I gotta be your hero now, don't I? Heros protect cute little buttons like you." Arthur flinched as Alfred bopped the rabbit on the nose with no warning. 

"I'm not a little button!" Arthur objected, frowning as he blushed profoundly. Alfred's compliments always did this to him, and now that they seemed to be in a relationship, the affection had skyrocketed, and Arthur was still trying hard to catch up.

"Yes, you are! You my sweet little button, ya hear?" Alfred said playfully, he leaned in closely, pecking Alfred on the cheek. "Your neck cuts seem to be pretty good too. You can put your cloak back on."

Arthur reached for it, revived and disappointed the moment was over. "Cute, am I?" Arthur mummered. 

"Well, yeah…? Duh." Alfred said, as if this was supposed to be somehow obvious. 

"You're not from around here." Arthur said, almost bitter. He looked away as he slid the cloak back over his shoulders. "Surely you've seen better." It wasn't hard for him to say it. After all, it seemed like mere fact to him. 

Alfred smiled, his expression blinding. If there were a mirror anywhere, it would burn something. He was sure of it. "Nope. I do admit I've seen some hot snacks-" Arthur snorted into his hand. "-but none were as hot as you. You know that right?"

Arthur fiddled with the strings, not really believing the raptor's words. "I hardly believe that."

He flinched as he saw Alfred lean closer. "Why?" He said. 

Arthur sputtered, leaning back in his seat. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"Have you ever seen just how cute you are when you blush?" Alfred said back, chuckling. "Your face is so cute and round. I could pinch your cheeks."

"Stop buttering me up, you idiot." Arthur said, scowling. He didn't want to believe in what wasn't true.

"It's true, " Alfred said. 

"I don't believe you." Arthur said.

And he regretted it immediately. He saw Alfred's face drop into a frown. A childish, pouty frown. Oh no. He instantly felt guilty. "You really don't think you're really gorgeous?"

Arthur bit his lip again like some stupid teenage girl, anxeity mounting as his heart sped on way beyond his own comprehension. He looked down again. "I'm just an average rabbit, Alfred. Surely you know that." There was nothing special about him. Alfred was special. Alfred was gorgeous, beautiful and special. He, on the other hand, will never amount to the same. Never.

There was some silence, and he wondered for a moment if what he just said made Alfred angry, but then he felt a warm hand on his chin. It prompted him to look up, so he did, although very anxiously. He was met with a world of radiant blue.

"You're wrong." Alfred said, voice so close. Arthur simply stared, getting lost in his eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are gorgeous, Arthur."

Arthur only whimpered pathetically, overwhelmed. Why? Why did he care so much? Why did he speak such words? Didn't he understand what he was saying? What those words of his meant? 

Alfred suddenly closed the distance between them, lips on Arthur's. The rabbit stiffened, caught off guard by the sudden intimate gesture. Kisses were still so new to him, and even at that, kisses with Alfred. After a few seconds of hesitation, he responded, kissing back softly as his lover led the embrace.

It was deep and passionate, more so than any of the kisses the two had shared. Hands began to grip at each other's limbs, eyes closed in on themselves, lips moving and smashing against each other, tongues beginning to dance. Arthur felt bliss as his tongue met Alfred's, his whole world warm, happiness, and the feeling of Alfred's lips. Soon they broke, Alfred slowly pulling away and resting his head against Arthur's, foreheads touching. Arthur panted, his whole body warm and flushed. He would never get tired of that. Ever.

"You're so beautiful, Artie." Alfred murmured, smelling again as his hands traced Arthur's freckled arms. "I love you. You have no idea."

Arthur huffed, leaning into the embrace. "I want to " he almost had no difficulty believing him. It still seemed so forgien. So new. How was he supposed to believe he was special? Cherished? Wanted? He had never had to.

"Hey….Arthur?"

"Mm?" Arthur hummed, blinking rapidly as he opened his eyes to look at Alfred.

"I wanna show you something." Alfred said, sounding a little eager.

Arthur looked at Alfred in puzzlement. "What?" He said, confused, and okay, maybe just a little curious. Don't tell Alfred.

"Well, I kinda need to go to my house." Alfred said, leaning away. He got up, stretching his arms. He was wearing a shirt, a very rare occasion indeed. 

Arthur tilted his head. "And this is important?"

Alfred laughed. "Ha, cuz', you're coming with, Art" what did ya think I meant by that?"

"Oh." Arthur said lamely, caught off guard. Alfred wanted him to visit his own house. Wow...he had always thought of doing that, but the thought had seemed so far away, so impossible. But then, of course Alfred would want that. They were….lovers now, weren't they?

"I suppose we can make a trip to your house," Arthur decided wearily, mind lingering on the proposition as he made to finally retie his cloak. 

Alfred stopped him, hands on Arthur's. Arthur flinched just a little, bewildered. "What?"

"You might not want your cloak, sweetheart."

Arthur snorted. "And why?"

"Cuz, you can't just walk there." Alfred said, giggling.

Arthur knitted his brow. "Pardon me? You're going to carry me there, you big show-off?"

Alfred laughed loudly. "Ha! No! Well, uh kinda?"

"What?" Arthur said, even more confused now. Bloody idiot. 

"We gotta fly there." Alfred finished, smiling eagerly.

Arthur paused. He frowned. "Fly….?"

Alfred nodded. "Yep!"

He stared for several seconds, before a dry smirk lit up his features once again. "I can't fly, Alfred." Before, it had been one of the many facts that led the rabbit to believe Alfred didn't cherish him. He couldn't feel the freedom Alfred did, the boundless thrill, the happiness and sights that the eagle could. He was stuck here, on the ground. Alfred always had to stoop down, to slow down, and for him. Surely it got to him?

"I know you can't." Alfred said dismissively. "That's what I meant by I'm gonna carry ya. I'll fly both of us there!"

Arthur snorted, in disbelief. To put it lightly, it sounded absolutely crazy. "You're joking."

"No I'm not!" Alfred said, laughing louder. He stood up, grin bright. "I'm gonna carry ya in my arms. I'll fly you there."

Arthur's planned retort caught in his throat. Alfred was proposing to fly there, with him in his arms. It sounded ...crazy, weird, dangerous….and….he couldn't stop himself from imagining the raptor holding him tightly, tenderly as the skies he once knew none of suddenly became his. 

But, it was still crazy. "H-How far….?"

"Just a few minutes." He chuckled. "Come on, Artie! I promise I won't drop you. I know you've never been in the sky before."

Arthur blushed furiously. "I'm not scared!"

"Sure. Sure." Alfred said, waving his hands. "Come on, please! This is like, really important! It'll be fun!" 

Arthur bit his lip, his rabbit instincts prodding him on to worry beyond reason. "I c-can't...I just…I've never been so high up...I'm not meant to…"

Alfred's grin softened. He seemed to recognize how scared Arthur sounded. "Hey, it'll be fine, ya know? I wouldn't drop you even if I tried. If you want, you can tie a rope or something around our wrists. Or anything. I get you're scared."

Arthur shook his head. No. He wanted to trust Alfred. He sounded sincere, but even still. The thought of entering the skies, only Alfred to hold him, sounded so duanting. 

However, he did need to do this. This was for Alfred. He hated to think of the look on the other's face if he said no. And besides, this was Alfred's world, and he wanted it too. He could actually be there, up there, with him. He'd longed for that, day after day, watching him leave. He wanted Alfred to be a part of his world so badly back then, and even now still, for Alfred to cherish him, no boundaries of nature standing in the way…...and now, the opportunity to test such a thought was right here.

"Okay….I suppose." Arthur mummered. He was still really quite terrified. He bit his lip some more. "How exactly….?"

"Oh, um, we just go outside, and I'll carry ya! Bridal style!" Alfred said, eagerness returning, this time so much more enthusiastic. Arthur had said yes, and it made him look so happy and so adorable. 

It sounded logical, Alfred's proposition. He nodded slowly, getting up as Alfred bounced around in the house. He folded his cloak neatly, anxiety growing as Alfred watched him, so eager to leave and give Arthur a taste of the skies.

The sun of early summer shined in Arthur's eyes as he closed the little door behind him, the bright weather doing nothing to help calm his nerves. He watched Alfred open his large wings, ruffling them out and flapping them a few times in bright enthusiasm. Arthur couldn't help but smile in return. Could you blame him? 

"Okay! Ya ready? Got it all?" 

Arthur swallowed as he walked closer to the forest clearing where Alfred was dancing. He nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah. You can…" He blushed. This was certainly going to be something. "You'll just p-pick me up?"

"Yeah, basically. Ready?" 

Arthur nodded, and not a second later, he yelled as Alfred lifted him up swiftly, his big, strong arms holding him tightly. "A-Alfred!!" He couldn't help but yell, his arms grabbing Alfred's shoulders and holding on for dear life.

"Ah! Okay, sorry, too fast!" Alfred laughed loudly, grin and moods high. His grip on Arthur increased. "It's gonna be okay, alright Artie? I'm not gonna let go. I promise."

Arthur hesitated, heart beating madly. He wrapped his arms around the raptor's neck. Yes. This was fine. He could do this. It was Alfred. He will not drop him. "Yes. I know. I-I'm ready now." He said, attempting confidence. 

Alfred's grin smiled, and then Alfred's wings unfurled once more, and they began to take them both upwards.

Arthur whimpered pathetically, holding Alfred tighter as the ground began to get smaller and smaller. This was crazy. This was bad! His heart jumped up his throat as he felt Alfred get faster, and higher. His eyes widened as he saw the tops of trees reach his level. Oh god. He was going to puke 

"A-Al! Please, slow down!" Arthur yelled without a thought, burying his head in Alfred's neck. Alfred paused in the air. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I would never drop you, alright? It's just five minutes. Please, just trust me. We'll go slow." Alfred smiled, his muscles moving against Arthur's face. The rabbit kept his eyes screwed shut and his head in the safety of Alfred's embrace, scared out of his mind. He had never left the ground before. He was a rabbit! This was crazy!! Every one of his instincts told him to get the hell back on the ground now. 

"J-Just fly, Alfred. I'll be fine. It's just my first time fears." Arthur managed to get out, sounding not at all as confident as he did back on the ground. He was finding it very hard to believe the words he had just spoken.

Alfred laughed. "Okay. "Hold on tight, Kay, Artie?" Alfred said. Arthur only nodded rapidly, knuckles already starting to go white on Alfred's shoulders. Oh god. He cannot wait until this is over. This was utterly mental. This was so bad! 

His breath left his throat as Alfred began to whisk them up even higher, flapping his wings in a general direction. Arthur didn't care where, whimpering louder as wind plowed his back, his big rabbit ears being blown in front of him. It only made his nerves worse. He hated this, it was terrifying! He had never wanted to be this high up! If he fell, that would be the end! He'd die!

No! No that won't happen. Alfred wouldn't dare drop him right? You're being the mental one now Arthur.

"You alright, Arthur?" Alfred called out, the sound of the wind rivaling his volume.

Arthur opened his mouth, then swallowed, afraid he was going to actually puke. "J-Just keep flying, you dumb bird!"

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes!" Alfred laughed.

For another few minutes, this continued. Arthur never once loosened his grip, never once stopped being so terrified, never once opened his eyes. He couldn't. He just couldn't. 

"Arthur, I'm going to land, okay?" Alfred said, voice comforting. 

Oh god. Thank the Lord. This was ending. "O-Okay. Just h-hurry up."

He felt a world of relief as he felt the wind slow down. He braved opening his eyes, only to see ground coming closer. They were landing on a cliff. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down, to reassure himself. It was okay. It was over. Ground was coming.

He felt almost way too happy as he saw Alfred's shoes touch the grass. He quickly let go, jumping off Alfred and collapsing to the ground. He heard Alfred chuckle, and then his hands were back, comforting and on the little rabbit's shoulders.

"You alright?" Alfred asked, face happy and full of concern. Arthur swallowed and ran his hands through the grass. Never in his life has grass felt this comforting.

"Y-Yeah." Arthur muttered, breathing still heavy. He was alive. He had lived. Alfred didn't drop him. Of course he didn't. There had been nothing to fear. It was all okay. He sighed heavily. "That was….I've never been so high up….it was…"

"You look terrified." Alfred noted.

Arthur blushed. He glared up at the eagle. "I was not!"

"Okay, fine! Whatever you say. I get that you've never been up in the air like that. It can be a lot I guess. You're gonna alright? Seriously?"

Arthur swallowed some more, and then nodded. "Yes. Let's just ……..not make a habit of this, shall we?"

"Heh. It's the only way to get up to my house, really. You really can't just walk up here, Artie." Alfred said, smiling. Arthur loved looking at those eyes in bright day light. It was like he had two pairs of skies to look at. Only one was gorgeous beyond words.

"Whatever." Arthur stated, making an effort to stand. He'll cross that bridge when it comes. Looking around, he did see that Alfred was right. The rocks were simply too steep. Arthur couldn't make it up here. He paled to think of flying again. 

"What was it you wanted to show me then?" Arthur asked, turning to Alfred. 

Alfred perked up. "Oh yeah! Of course! C'mon!" He suddenly grabbed Arthur's wrist. Arthur yelped as he was yanked forward.

"Oi! Stop that!" Arthur yelled, trying to catch up as he was effectively dragged forward, toward the sparse trees.

"Then keep walking! We're almost there!" Alfred said, but the pulling on Arthur's wrist did not cease. Honestly, childish idiot!

In a few seconds , the clearing of trees led to a rocky hill of sorts, where a small house stood. It looked not so neat, and more so a hideout than a real house. 

Arthur stopped to stare as Alfred came to a stop as well, letting go of his wrist and looking for his reaction. He raised an eyebrow. Was this it? "Is this...where you live, Alfred?"

"Yeah, I know, not as well put together as your little cottage, but it's home. Mattie' calls it my nest." Alfred said. He grinned wider. "That's kinda not what I wanted to show you though."

Oh. There was more. "Really then?" 

"Yeah, come on, it's around here!" Alfred said, gesturing with his head eagerly. Arthur huffed and followed, still trying to catch up with Alfred's endless enthusiasm.

They rounded a corner, and what Alfred wanted to show him became clear. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Roses….." Arthur murmured, not being able to stop himself.

There were roses everywhere. Arthur had never seen so many. So many roses bushes, some curling up against the rock, others around trees, some taking up space in between, and all were bright red. Arthur stared. 

"Do you like it?" Alfred said, voice quiet. Arthur had almost forgotten he was there for a second. He couldn't tear his eyes away. It was...beautiful. He'd always loved roses, he'd always wanted some of his own in his garden, and here was nearly hundreds of them, growing right here in Alfred's backyard.

Arthur couldn't help but just keep staring, memorized. "I-I…."

Alfred frowned. "Artie?"

"I-I...it's beautiful." Arthur finally managed, throat unsticking. He wanted to touch one. All of them. He wanted one. He was nearly overwhelmed. "I've never seen so many."

"You've told me before you love roses." Alfred said, smiling. 

"I-I...do…" Arthur said, still trying to comprehend it all. He stepped forward, taking a rose in his hand. It burned bright red in the sunlight. He smiled gently, fond of its beauty. This was truly worth that flight up here. Just for this.

"Here." Alfred offered, and he too walked forward, taking Arthur's hand and plucking the rose off the bush.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious.

"Look." Alfred said, and he leaned forward, and placed the base of the little flower stem in front of Arthur's ear. Arthur's face became almost as red as the rose as Alfred's hands left the rose there, bright red amongst his light blond hair.

"Red goes really beautifully with your green eyes. You look even lovelier now." Alfred said brightly. 

"T-Thanks…." Arthur mummered, warmth building in his chest. "This is really just….gorgeous."

"We can come up here as much as you like, okay Artie?" Alfred said, planting a kiss on Arthur's head.

Arthur's little smile widened. He couldn't help it. "Thank you."

"Aww, you're smiling!" Alfred said, and Arthur instantly stopped, ripe with embarrassment.

"Don't you dare soak it up like that, you big oaf!" Arthur yelled, slapping his hands away, although not at all hardly.

"Aw! C'mon Artie!" Alfred said playfully, fighting back. "Where's that smile?"

"Piss off!" Arthur responded, pushing him back. He yelled in surprise as Alfred tackled him to the ground, his body falling to the grass under his weight. 

"Get off me!" The rabbit yelled, struggling.

Alfred stopped, leaning back to examine his lover. "I love you."

Arthur huffed. "And you're an idiot. Get off me."

"You meanie! Say it back! You hear?" Alfred protested, opting to attempt to pin Arthur to the ground.

Arthur fought back stubbornly, kicking and beating at Alfred's limbs, the rose in his hair falling off. Not too hard though. This was all good fun. After all, it was Alfred. "Go away, stupid bird!"

"No! Never! Say it! Say it!" Alfred yelled. In a few seconds more, Alfred grabbed hold of his wrists and in the next second, Alfred had successfully straddled him, his arms pinned above him.

"I win." Alfred announced, grin wide and childish 

"Congrats." Arthur said, glaring up at him. He could never match the predator's strength. What a pity.

"Now say it! I know you wanna! C'mon Artie!"

The rabbit huffed, looking away. "Fine. I love you."

Alfred giggled on victory, acting like a child who had won a carnival game. "You're such a child! Cheeky brat!" Arthur said, cheeks glowing red.

Alfred smiled and leaned in, kissing Arthur on his little nose. "I'm your brat."

Arthur blew in his face." Right you are." He wouldn't deny it. He will never. He loved him.

His smile returned as Alfred's lips traveled down his face, meeting his own once again. He returned it with no question, happy. He loved Alfred. He didn't want to doubt. Doubt was an intruder, and he won't let it in. He had Alfred.

With Alfred, he had nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to discord server. Area for room to obessess about UsUk and ignore reality. All that good stuff.  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
